


Secret Liaisons

by sassenach_on_the_rocks51



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Office Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 17:38:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12869661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassenach_on_the_rocks51/pseuds/sassenach_on_the_rocks51
Summary: You have a secret from your fellow Avengers, the fact that Loki is your lover.





	Secret Liaisons

Early one morning at Stark Tower, it was peaceful for once. At least it was for you. Sleeping quietly in your room, you were wrapped in your lover’s arms with not a care in this world or in any other. Being a member of the Avengers, peaceful ,normal moments were hard to come by as of late, so you and your lover took every opportunity for some alone time.

The rays of the sun waking you up, you turned to look behind you and saw that he was still sound asleep. The feel of his breath against your skin both soothed and aroused you, as was the fact that the both of you were lying naked after a long night of lovemaking.

No one else in Stark Tower was aware of the fact that the two of you were together, at least not as far as you knew. You had considered telling the others, but had decided that what you and your lover did was not their concern. That and it was not the best time to deliver the news to your teammates or anyone else that your lover was Loki, The God of Mischief.

You had intended to simply go back to sleep, but fate had other plans.

The quiet was pierced by the sound of your phone going off. The both of you groaning, you reached over and saw that the caller was none other than Tony Stark.

“How the hell is he up this early? I swear to God that man never sleeps.” You said.

“Can’t we just ignore it?” Loki asked sleepily.

“Only problem with that is he will keep calling until I answer, or he will come knocking.”

Hitting the call button and clearing your throat you said. “Yeah?”

“I need you to go over this Intel right quick” Stark said, jumping right in.

“What intel?” you asked, wiping your eyes.

“The intel I just emailed you a few seconds ago.”

“Hold on.” Reaching for your tablet on the bedside table, you turned it on and logged into your email. Sitting up some against the pillow, through eyes that were still not quite functioning, you tried to get an idea of what was going on.

“What am I looking for here?’

As you and Stark began sorting through the information, Loki rubbed his face, annoyed that Stark had seen fit to wake you at even what he would consider an ungodly hour. It was bad enough that Loki had barely seen you these last few weeks and to have his already limited time with you interrupted got to him.

It wouldn’t take much for Loki to pop out to the room and play a prank on Stark. But he decide that simply wouldn’t do. Seeing that you were still distracted, Loki slid further under the comforter and began placing gentle kisses on your legs. Starting at your feet, he worked his way up, making sure to kiss each one in equal measure.

Feeling your lover’s lips as he made his way closer, you found your breath getting shorter. If you knew your lover as well as you thought you did, you knew something was coming. Trying to focus on Stark’s words as he went over the Intel, you couldn’t help but become more and more distracted by the fact that Loki’s lips were nearing your opening.

Biting down on your hand, you felt Loki put your legs over his shoulders, part your lips with his fingers and began flicking his tongue over your clit. Stark for his part didn’t seem to notice how quiet you had gone.

“So what do you think? Do you think we can pull this off, just a few people?” Stark asked.

Momentarily distracted by the feel of Loki’s tongue sliding up and down and inside you, you couldn’t help but speak his name aloud.

“Loki? What about him?”

Realizing what you had done, you covered your mouth in a vain attempt to keep from saying anything further.

“Do you think we should bring him in for this?” Stark asked.

“Mmmmhmm” you mumbled. “I cou…we could use him. As a distraction” you said, trying to steady your breath.

Thinking it over a moment, Stark said. “Well I suppose. Thing is he can be hard to find as of late. Think you could track him down and convince him? He might actually listen to you.”

“I think I can do that” you said throatily. “In fact, I have a pretty good idea where he is now.” You said. Putting your tablet aside, you threw back the comforter to reveal him and ran your fingers through his hair.

Loki for his part was greatly amused at the idea that Stark didn’t know what was happening, that one of his top teammates was being pleasured while she was supposed to be working.

“Ok if you can bring him on board. Come down stairs when you are ready.” Stark said.

“I will.” You said disconnecting the call. “After I come here first”

Tossing the phone aside, you moaned loudly as Loki ran his tongue back up to your clit and placed his mouth over it, sucking on the delicate bundle of nerves and sending shockwaves through you. Your tablet no longer in the way, Loki ran his hands up to your breasts, massaging them as he savored your juices.

Sensing you were close, Loki glanced up and delighting in the sight and sounds of you, lifted himself up from between your legs and pulled your hips to him. Quickly entering you, he reached under you and pulled you up to him. Hanging on, Loki pinned you against the wall, and thrust himself into you furiously, kissing you as he did so.

“Come for me love” he said between kisses and soon enough, the both of you did just that together.

Still against the wall and still holding each other tightly, the two of you waited to catch your breath.

“By the way, I’m to find you and convince you to come on this mission.” You said breathlessly.

“I think I can be persuaded. As long as it means I can be with you when it’s done.” Loki replied.

“Oh it does my love, it does.”


End file.
